Stay
by RainhaVisenya
Summary: Uma Rainha que precisa de um herdeiro. Uma Campeã buscando redenção. Uma Arauto traída que busca vingança. Após a explosão da Chantria de Kirkwall e a quebra dos Círculos da Magia, o mundo entrou em caos. No meio desse cenário, três mulheres buscam seus próprios objetivos, fazendo de tudo para completá-los... e então um Deus élfico se levanta, ameaçando destruir o mundo conhecido


As chamas crepitavam, fazendo subir lufadas de fumaça que eram impedidas de sair por causa do teto. Fogo. O fogo se espalhava rapidamente pelas madeiras das bases da casa e dos móveis, queimando os quadros na parede e deixando cair as cinzas. Hawke olhava, absorta, o que estava acontecendo. A casa de seu tio estava em chamas, ela tinha sangue em suas roupas e pele. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais e mais escassa, de modo que ela caiu de joelhos, tossindo deliberadamente.

Após a Chantria de Kirkwall ser explodida por Anders, ela teve que apoiar os magos para impedir que todos fossem mortos pelos templários, mesmo sob protestos de Fenris. No fim, ela teve que matar o Primeiro Encantador Orsino e a Comandante dos Templários Meredith. O primeiro havia usado magia de sangue e virou uma aberração, a segunda utilizou lyrium vermelho e ficou louca sob o efeito da substância. Depois disso, ela correu atrás de sua irmã. Bethany era uma maga e tinha ido atrás do tio delas, na casa dele. Foi difícil achar a casa, pelo fato de que a metade de Hightown desabou em cima da Lowtown, matando milhares de inocentes. E ela, como Campeã de Kirkwall, deixou Anders ir, mesmo que tudo havia sido culpa dele. Ela o deixou ir.

\- Hawke! - Ela ouviu uma voz ao fundo, gritando pelo seu nome. Tentou responder, mas estava sem fôlego. O ar deixava os seus pulmões e não voltava.

Sentiu os braços musculosos puxarem-na, enquanto estava aturdida. Um dos braços passou em seus ombros e o outro, em suas pernas. Foi levantada com tanta facilidade que ela nem percebeu que estava sendo carregada, até olhar para os braços e ver as marcas de lyrium cravadas ali. Fenris, queria dizer, mas não conseguia. Via o teto da casa desabar, enquanto que ele corria com ela para fora.

Quando finalmente saíram da casa, ela pôde respirar. Fenris colocou as pernas dela no chão e passou seu braço em sua cintura quando a loira quase desabou. Hawke tossia e respirava desesperadamente.

\- Ela está bem? - Uma voz um pouco longe indagou. Merrill.

\- Ela respirou muita fumaça, mas vai ficar bem. - Fenris respondeu, segurando-a com cuidado. - Os cavalos estão prontos?

\- Estão. Varric disse que vai encontrá-los lá junto com Aveline.

\- Você vai ficar? - O elfo perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Eu tenho que ajudar o meu povo. Não posso ir. Não vou abandoná-los quando eles mais precisam. Dareth shiral, Fenris. Cuide da Hawke.

\- Cuidarei. - O elfo tevinterano respondeu, pegando Hawke novamente no colo e começando a caminhar entre os escombros da cidade.

Hawke olhava para cima e tudo o que via era fumaça negra subindo pelos céus e ofuscando o brilho das estrelas. Conseguia ouvir gritos longe, que eram abafados pelos passos pesados de Fenris e das grevas de sua armadura. O vento calorento batia em sua pele, fazendo-a suar mais e mais. Pelo menos ela conseguia respirar direito, mas ainda estava aturdida. Estava cansada, seus músculos doíam e sua cabeça estava explodindo. A garganta queimava apenas na tentativa dela falar algo. Entre algumas tosses, ela observava Fenris dar rápidas olhadas para ela, enquanto desviava dos escombros.

Quando finalmente saíram da cidade, encontraram Varric, Aveline e Donnic os esperando.

\- Temos que sair daqui o quanto antes, a Chantria declarou uma Marcha Exaltada para Kirkwall. - Aveline declarou, segurando as rédeas de seu corcel negro.

\- Beth... - Hawke tentou falar, mas era como se sua garganta estivesse pegando fogo. Começou a ter uma crise de tosse, de modo que o elfo colocou-a no chão.

\- Beba. - Fenris ofereceu a ela um cantil de água, que foi prontamente aceito.

Hawke bebeu a água desesperadamente, sentindo sua garganta ser limpa.

\- Bethany. Ela foi atrás do nosso tio. - a Campeã finalmente falou, após longos goles. - Foi para a nossa casa, mas quando eu cheguei lá... - Parou por alguns segundos, hesitando. - Estava em chamas.

\- Sunshine deve estar bem, afinal ela é sua irmã. - Varric respondeu com um sorriso, após Fenris devolver o cantil para ele.

\- Nós não podemos ir embora, eu...

\- Se você ficar, a Chantria vai prendê-la por ter apoiado os magos. E eu não permitirei isso. - Fenris colocou a mão na cintura dela, interrompendo-a.

Hawke voltou a tossir, seus pulmões doíam.

\- Precisamos ir. Agora. - Donnic disse, montando em seu cavalo. Havia sobrado apenas um cavalo, um garanhão castanho. Ele era maior do que os outros cavalos.

\- Eu não vou, podem ir sem mim. Estou cansada de fugir. - Hawke respondeu, caminhando na direção dos portões de Kirkwall.

\- Não seja teimosa. - Fenris agarrou o braço dela. - Eu te seguirei até o inferno mas não permitirei que você fique para ser presa e torturada.

\- Estou cansada de fugir, Fenris. - Repetiu, tentando convencê-lo. - Kirkwall é a minha casa. - Ela olhou para ele e estreitou as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu fugi a minha vida inteira, até encontrar você. Você é a minha casa, Hawke. Se não for por você, faça por mim.

Hesitou por um momento, enquanto encarava os olhos esverdeados de seu amante. A mão dele deslizou em seu braço até alcançar a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. Assentiu positivamente. Fenris puxou-a e eles começaram a caminhar de volta, até o garanhão. Ajudou-a a montar no cavalo, para logo montá-lo também. Com os dois braços em volta da cintura de Hawke, ele segurava a sela do animal.

Viajaram por horas, Hawke sempre olhava para trás e via a fumaça de Kirkwall longe e depois o sorriso de Fenris para ela, o rosto do elfo ficava na frente às vezes por causa do galope. Decidiram parar para descansar após longas horas percorrendo o caminho de volta até a costa afim de pegar um navio até Ferelden, na verdade ela apenas seguia Varric, que seguia Aveline, que por sua vez seguia Donnic. Sentiu a falta de Isabela naquele momento, mas a pirata abandonou-a na primeira oportunidade, mesmo depois dela ter matado o Arishok anos antes, quando os Qunari se rebelaram. Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse esquecer disso.

Desceu do garanhão com a ajuda de Fenris. Montaram acampamento na floresta, um pouco afastados da estrada. Seus pulmões ainda doíam e o sangue seco havia ficado grudendo em sua pele, após se misturar com o suor. Ouvia um barulho de cachoeira, um pouco distante. Precisava tomar um banho, mas não tinha muitas roupas de sobra. Ajudou o elfo a montar sua barraca, ao passo que Varric juntava gravetos e pedras para fazer a fogueira.

\- Eu vou ver se dá para tomar banho nesse... hum... rio. - Terminou de tirar as bolsas do cavalo. O elfo apenas assentiu, sabia que tinha que dar espaço para ela.

Hawke começou a caminhar pela floresta densa, até perceber que corria desesperadamente com lágrimas nos olhos. Arrependimento. Medo. Eu sou uma covarde, pensou após finalmente chegar na cachoeira. A água caía de cinco metros de altura, preenchendo o rio que possuía uma bacia por causa das pedras que segurava uma boa parte da água. Tirou as botas e a armadura leve, além do fino vestido que utilizava por baixo de tudo, e é claro as roupas íntimas.

Quando se sentiu livre das roupas, entrou na água fria, a temperatura fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse e ela começou a esfregar o sangue em sua pele bruscamente. As lágrimas não paravam de descer, eu sou um monstro. Tossiu algumas vezes. Só um monstro mata a própria irmã.

Afundou o rosto na água, passando as mãos na frente dele. Soltava a respiração aos poucos, prolongando o seu tempo submersa. O cabelo loiro, da cor de palha, dançava conforme o ritmo da corrente. A cachoeira fazia um barulho estrondoso embaixo d'agua. Quando o fôlego acabou, ela emergiu, olhando para cima. A lua cheia brilhava e iluminava a noite. Sentiu a presença de alguém e instintivamente ela se virou na direção do desconhecido, se arrependendo de não ter trazido suas adagas. Mas se contentou ao observar a beleza desumana que a observava, encostado no tronco das árvores.

Embora ele fosse um elfo, não era corpulento nem corcunda. Ele era musculoso, mais alto do que ela e suas orelhas denunciavam sua raça. O nariz não era delicado como o dela e os lábios sutis desenhavam um sorriso de canto, sorriso esse que ele só dava para ela. O cabelo branco caía de forma rebelde em seu rosto e os olhos verdes penetrantes e tristes olhavam-na com fascínio, carregado de lascívia. As marcas de lyrium faziam-no mais sexy, era como se elas brilhassem junto com a luz da lua. A pele morena contrastava com as marcas, de modo que seu peitoral definido parecesse digno de uma das mais caras pinturas. Ele estava nu e excitado.

\- Por que está chorando? - Fenris indagou, indo até Hawke.

\- Eu... - Ela quis dizer, ela realmente queria dizer mas as palavras ficaram entupidas em sua garganta. Não conseguia. O elfo continuava se aproximando e Hawke virou de costas para ele, não sabia o que dizer. Não podia falar aquelas palavras.

Sentiu os braços dele rodearem-na, abraçando-a por trás. Podia sentir o corpo dele, quente e o membro pulsante roçando em suas nádegas. Suas mãos seguravam no abdômen dela, acariciando levemente por debaixo d'agua.

\- Está tudo bem? - Fenris sussurrou no ouvido de Hawke e ela apenas suspirou, tentando segurar a tentação de beijá-lo.

Os lábios dele percorreram a curva de seu pescoço lentamente e a respiração dele fazia com que seu hálito quente tocasse levemente a pele de Hawke. Uma de suas mãos subiu lentamente pelo corpo dela, passando pela barriga, costelas até chegar no seio esquerdo, massageando lentamente. Com a direita, seus ágeis dedos percorreram pela virilha dela até chegar no clitóris. Hawke se contorceu levemente e Fenris sorriu. Adorava deixá-la daquele jeito. Começou a beijar o pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo que fazia movimentos circulares com dois dedos, arrancando suspiros cada vez mais altos. Começou a andar, empurrando-a levemente até a margem cheia de pedras. A água chegava um pouco acima da cintura dele. Hawke preferiu esquecer dos seus problemas e aproveitar o momento, virando-se para ele.

O beijo que se iniciou estava repleto de luxúria, suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo que ambos ditavam. As mãos dele passavam por todo o corpo dela, desde as costas até as nádegas e então para as coxas malhadas. A pele parda do elfo contrastava com o branco pálido da mulher. As mãos dele deslizaram para até a virilha dela e desceram novamente por suas coxas, ágeis e habilidosas. Começou a abaixar levemente enquanto passava o antebraço pelas coxas da mulher, mas sem quebrar o beijo. Quando subiu, levantou a cintura de Hawke junto, de modo que ela apoiou os cotovelos nas pedras da margem e ficou com menos da metade do corpo submerso.

\- Fenris... - Hawke sussurrou quando eles se separaram, ao senti-lo penetrá-la lentamente, o elfo gostava de vê-la assim, totalmente submissa aos seus anseios.

Ela era apertada, de modo que Hawke cravou as unhas nas pedras quando sentiu-o invadindo-a. Fenris aproveitou a posição e levou seus lábios até o seio direito dela. Mordeu-o lentamente e em seguida abocanhou o bico, chupando avidamente, arrancando um gemido dela quando ele terminava de se afundar nela. O elfo soltou um gemido quando sentiu que estava totalmente dentro de sua amante, de modo que ele passou os braços nas costas da mulher, abraçando-a e sem deixar de mordiscar e chupar o seio dela. Começou a se mover lentamente, afundando sua mão nos cabelos loiros e molhados, segurando-o com força e o puxando. Hawke gemeu.

Aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, ele ia cada vez mais profundamente dentro dela. Hawke estava encharcada, o que facilitava a penetração e os movimentos. Os gemidos que ela soltava eram cada vez mais altos, pelo Criador como aquilo era bom. Sentia suas marcas esquentarem, estava perdendo o controle de si. Fenris percebeu que os gemidos de sua amada estavam mais intensos e acelerados, a respiração descompassada fazia-o ter a certeza de que ela estava quase chegando lá.

\- Espere por mim, Hawke. - Disse entre os sussurros, estocando com mais força e ferocidade. Sua companheira mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando fazer o que o elfo lhe pediu.

E então as marcas brilharam em um azul cintilante e sua percepção da realidade se alterou. A única coisa que importava naquele momento eram eles dois, Hawke gemeu o nome dele quando entrou em orgasmo ao passo que ele apenas penetrou-a o mais fundo que conseguia, enquanto jorrava sua semente dentro dela, sentindo o útero da mulher encostando na cabeça de seu membro, soltando um gemido abafado, abraçando-a fortemente. Estavam ofegantes, Fenris se levantou mais e colocou-a sentada na pedra. Hawke abraçou-o, empurrando a cabeça dele entre seus seios. As mãos dele acariciavam levemente as costas dela, enquanto que os dedos dela percorriam as marcas que ele possuía nas costas.

\- Ar lath ma. - Sussurrou para ela em élfico.

\- Eu também amo você, Fenris. - Hawke respondeu, alto o suficiente para que o barulho da cachoeira não fosse problema.


End file.
